


Beating Out Of Sync

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abnormal Heartbeat, Angst, Doctor Visits, Gen, Health Concerns, Post Alpha Pack, Post Darach, heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack is gone, Julia/Mrs. Blake/Darach, whatever she’s called is gone. Life goes on as usual, though missing a few key important individuals that have been lost. The pack is good, until something comes up that not many were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Out Of Sync

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just something that came to me. I mean, Stiles is just human and the pace that everything has been happening can’t be good for his health. He’s probably not been eating properly, staying up late researching/running for his life/coming up with plans/saving people/running for his life, he’s probably also been popping his Adderall just to keep up and stressing about everything, including his dad who was kidnapped by an evil Druid bent on sacrificing people to kill the Alphas. Stiles seriously needs like a trip to the spa to just relax.

It is just a normal checkup. He and his dad decide to make a day of it, taking off from school and work. They’ve been through hell and they just want to make sure everything is working properly. His dad gets a clean bill of health, not even the scar from where Mrs. Blake stabbed him with the knife is acting up.

Stiles goes in grinning, and the nurse does the usual checkup, blood pressure, weight, and the works. He sits there in his underwear, stupid paper gown on waiting for the doctor to show up and finish checking him over.

The doctor comes in, pulling out a stethoscope and tells him to do this and that. It’s just supposed to be a normal checkup that is until the doctor frowns, stethoscope pressed over his heart and Stiles knows that that look isn’t good. Nothing good happens when the doctor frowns.

He excuses himself and Stiles is panicking slightly as he waits and when he returns with his dad, he knows something isn’t good. The doctor explains it simply, “Stiles, you have an abnormal heart beat. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?”

Has he been under a lot of stress lately? Stiles wants to burst out laughing. Where does he start? First there was Scott getting turned, then Peter and Jackson the Kanima with bonus Matt going on a murderous rampage, followed closely by a pack of fucking Alphas and a Darach bent on sacrificing anything with a heartbeat to take out said Alphas. Yes, he’s been under a lot of stress lately.

Stiles just nods, muttering about school and other things. His dad finally pipes up, “There’s been a lot happening around town, as I’m sure you’ve heard. Stiles has been worrying over me since my job isn’t the safest. I’m sure that’s been the main cause of his stress.”

Stiles could just kiss that man. And people wonder where he gets his genius from. The doctor nods as if he understands. “Stress can be both good and bad. Healthy amounts of stress, such as exercise, or a mental challenge are good for you. Too much, or chronic stress, can lead to health problems. You’ve heard the heart health talk I’ve given your father before. Well, that goes for you as well. At the moment, it’s not too bad. But if this keeps up, it can lead heart problems, heart disease, even the possibility of stroke, though you’re kind of young for that. I know you worry, but try not to let it get out of hand.”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles says, slightly subdued.

The doctor leaves and Stiles slips his clothes back on. Chucking the stupid paper gown in the trashcan provided, him and his dad head for the checkout desk. They hand their little slips to the lady behind the counter.

“Hello again Sheriff, clean bill of health I hope. We’ll see you again in another year,” she says chipper, typing something on the computer and handing him the little paper card with his appointment date and time.

“And Stiles too, well it looks like we’ll be seeing you in six months. Try not to get in too much trouble and worry your father,” she says and hands Stiles his card as well.

The ride is silent as they drive back home. They get home and pin their cards to their corkboard that everything goes on. It’s left over from before his mom died, when she would always forget something and need to look up what date something was.

“Stiles,” his dad calls as Stiles starts up the stairs.

“I’m fine, dad, just tired,” Stiles says. His dad sighs but doesn’t stop him. Slipping into his room, Stiles kicks off his shoes and just crashes onto his bed, staring at the wall, trying not to listen to all the thoughts going through his head.

He doesn’t even jump when his window and basically half the pack sort of tumbles into his room. Scott and Isaac are laughing about something and Derek is just frowning, but not as bad as he used to. In fact, he’s lightened up a lot since people stopped trying to kill him and the pack.

“Hey man, why are you just lying here in the dark?” Scott asks, reaching out to turn the desk lamp on.

Stiles just shrugs, “Tired,” he mutters.

“Oh, okay. So how come you weren’t in school?” he asks, throwing himself across Stiles legs. Isaac settles on the floor and Derek takes his computer chair.

“Doctor’s appointment,” Stiles says, Stiles not getting up from his prone position.

“Don’t go into too much detail,” Isaac drawls.

“Come on dude, stop playing at being Derek. Details,” Scott says, poking Stiles in the side. Stiles swats at his hand weakly, but doesn’t get up or answer. “Stiles, what’s wrong?” Scott asks, picking up on his friend’s bad mood.

“I’m fine,” but the moment he says it, he knows that all three of them can hear the lie in his heartbeat.

“What is it?” Scott asks quietly, looking concerned, sitting up to look down at Stiles.

“It’s nothing,” Stiles mutters, not wanting to look up at Scott’s puppy dog eyes.

“Stiles,” Derek says quietly and he knows they won’t let this go.

“The doctor says I have an abnormal heartbeat brought on by chronic stress,” Stiles mutters, glaring at his fist where it’s clenching in his pillowcase.

“So, what does that mean?” Isaac asks.

“Nothing much right now, but he says it can develop into heart disease or other things if I’m not careful,” Stiles says, sighing heavily.

“So don’t stress,” Scott says simply.

“Have you not seen our lives, Scott? The last year has been one life or death situation after another. It’s a natural reaction to stress over shit like that. I can’t help but stress. It’s in my nature,” Stiles says angrily, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Stiles,” Derek calls out softly and the teen looks over at the werewolf. “We’ll be fine. Just worry about school for now.”

Stiles sighs heavily and drops back down onto the bed. “I know that, logically I do, but my mind still thinks it’s not over and that I need to be prepared and can’t let my guard down. It’s called hyper vigilance for a reason.”

“All right, come on dude, up you get. We’re playing video games and there’s nothing you can say to get out of it,” Scott says and pulls his friend up, avoiding his flailing limbs easily.

Stiles huffs and pouts, but doesn’t say no. He’s glad Scott came. His friend has a way of making things seem so simple sometimes. Pulling out his consul, he and Scott rope the other two werewolves into joining them for a round of old fashioned Mario kart.

He’ll worry about his health and the supernatural and his school work later, for now he just wants to live in the moment and forget about everything but what character he wants to play as and what pizza topping they should get on their pizzas.

**End.**


End file.
